


Glitch

by CanineR7A7



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: It's been a while since I've seen an Avengers movie, Other, Tony Feels, Tony has family other than Howard, Tony is Bucky's son and he will fight anyone who says otherwise, Vision and J.A.R.V.I.S are separate, Wanda is Tony's daughter and he will fight anyone who says otherwise, but that comes in later, elements of ptsd, mentions of abuse, most of this is based on headcanons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 11:45:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13926498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CanineR7A7/pseuds/CanineR7A7
Summary: Tony didn't expect a message to come from the cousin he hadn't spoke to for ten years, he also didn't expect to be looking after his fifteen-year-old niece.





	Glitch

The sound of the elevator door opening distracted the team from their argument over the movies stacked on the table, Tony turned to face the door, confusion taking over his features when Pepper walked in – a worried expression on her face.

“You have a message.” She stated handing him the tablet she was carrying; he went to turn it on but stopped at her next words.

“It’s from your cousin.” He didn’t bother to look at the faces of his team, too busy deciding whether or not to read it, his cousin had made it clear that he didn’t want anything to do with Tony the last time they met.

“I didn’t know you have a cousin.” Steve stated, Tony just huffed.

“Haven’t seen him in ten years.” Tony answered, simply, he quickly read over the message before standing.

“If you’ll excuse me, I have something to take care of.” He stated in his _I am Tony Stark and will do whatever I want with or without your approval_ voice before fleeing the room.


End file.
